Anna Bagnoli
Anna is a Seraphim. Appearance This particular seraphim has a fair skin tone with hardly any blemishes on it. Her hair is reddish-pink hair is long, almost to the back of her knees and normally seperated into pigtails. Anna has pink eyes and hardly wears makeup and favors a blue bow around her neck. Anna wears a very sailor-like outfit with long, colorful sleeves attached to a blue half-shirt and a beige bow in the middle. She wears beige shorts with white knee-socks and similarly colored high heeled boots. On top of her head, she wears a beige cap much like that of a newsboy hat. Personality Despite trying to deter fighting, Anna rather likes it more than she should. She'll fight to her very last breath. Anna's view on comrades helping her via healing is that she thinks that they shouldn't waste the effort unless they know that she'll win the battle for them, otherwise they should get out or help her take the opponent down. Around her allies, Anna's nice and sweet, a bit bubbly and prefers to have fun with them. She can be polite but not so much that it's annoying for other people, she will defend herself if she feels that someone has slighted her via personal insults, insults to her allies, ect. Powers/Abilities and Release Volo: The Seraphim version of Shunpo/Sonido. Prism Scale The Prism is actually two bangles that Anna wears under her flowing sleeves, it's quite colorful and looks to be made of several beas with a large pink sakura flower in the middle of it. The different beads don't do anything, they're simply for pleasing aesthetics that Anna chose to match her outfit but the flower itself is the weapon. When Anna uses her release, her little pink flowers spiral outward to connect to one another behind her back to form a wing-like bladed weapon that could be used to protect her. These blades are just as sharp as zanpakutos and are incredibly difficult to break. A jagged zanpakuto could skim right across the sectioned blades very similar to an armadillo's armor. When she releases, her original outfit changes into something much more akin to that of a 'magical girl' like Sailor Moon. She gains a pink, gold, and beige body suit with a pink helmet that has sakura flowers on the sides. This is where her bracelets turn into the wrap-around flower blades that spiral once they reach her wrists. Jg7Xf9R.jpg aMEIlrL.jpg VUP2eXO.jpg release2.jpg releaseflower.jpg Ability 1: Pink Flower Cutter Making sweeping motions, Anna can charge her pink blades with her reiatsu and send it sailing at the opponent in an upward arc. Halfway through the movement, it begins to take the shape of a flower petal so that it will go at the enemy as though it were a free-sailing guillotine blade. This ability must be aimed before it can be shot and leaves cutting damage on the opponent when/if it hits them. The cuts themselves are entirely dependent on the resilience of the opponent on how deep the cuts are. Ability 2: Flower's Heartbeat Anna's reiatsu beats in a low and steady, but loud, sound as it moves across the blades to coat it like a pink mist. This ability is defensive and depends on her reiatsu to protect her just as much as her own bodily resilience. She can wrap herself in the blades with the tips facing outward as if they were part of an umbrella. There is no poison or anything attached to the pink mist around the blades, but they will pulse harder and faster as the opponent nears so that it can defend her. Cannot be used constantly as it lasts for up to fifteen seconds and must cooldown for two turns before being used again. Statistics Category:Seraphim Category:Astra Caelum